Systems for connecting a household appliance to a network via a communication adaptor are known in the prior art (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Such systems generally utilize a low data volume and a low speed (namely, low performance) communication device for communication between the household appliance and the communication adaptor in order to reduce the load on household appliance resources such microcomputers and to reduce the cost.
The volume of data which a household appliance deals with has been increasing year after year. For example, an air-conditioning device having an imaging element is among the household appliances dealing with a large volume of data (for example, see Patent Literature 2).